<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adrien loves Ladybug by miraculuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512788">Adrien loves Ladybug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculuna/pseuds/miraculuna'>miraculuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kinda, Marinette is an idiot, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This is crack, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), idek how to tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculuna/pseuds/miraculuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette finds out that Adrien is in love with Ladybug and freaks the fuck out...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adrien loves Ladybug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino were all having a sleepover at Marinette’s house. It had been surprising that Monsieur Agreste allowed his son to sleep over at a friend’s house, but they decided not to dwell on the subject any further.</p><p>They had grown pretty close over the past few weeks, always hanging out and making plans together, and Marinette was slowly becoming more comfortable around the blond boy, being able to talk to him without stuttering — at least when she wasn’t trying to confess to him.</p><p>As they all sat on the floor in Marinette’s room, they decided to play a game of Truth or Dare. They were all having a lot of fun, joking around and eating snacks, until the inevitable question arrived.</p><p>“Adrien, truth or dare?” asked Alya.</p><p>“Truth.”</p><p>The reporter rolled her eyes. “You’re no fun, Agreste. But whatever.” She smirked, and Marinette knew that whatever was to come was going to turn into a disaster. “Who do you have a crush on?”</p><p>The boy turned red before asking, “Why do you assume I have a crush on anyone?”</p><p>“I’m the one doing the questions here,” she replied with a stern look. “So answer.”</p><p>Yup, Marinette was right. This was going to be a total disaster.</p><p>Adrien sighed. “Fine, but don’t laugh,” he said, earning nods of encouragement. “I’m in love with Ladybug.”</p><p>Alya just snorted. “At this point, I don’t think anyone with a brain isn’t in love with Ladybug.”</p><p>Nino nodded, and Marinette turned completely red. All three of her friends were in love with her?</p><p>“It’s different for me, though,” protested the model. “It’s not just a celebrity crush. I love her; like, really love her. She’s so beautiful and smart and kind and thoughtful and understanding and-”</p><p>“Alright there, pretty boy,” Alya said, interrupting him. “Do you like anyone else?”</p><p>Adrien chuckled nervously. “One question at a time, Alya.”</p><p>Marinette sighed in relief, before realizing that Alya would probably find another way to make him answer.</p><p>“You know what?” she said to her friends. “This game is boring. Let’s do something else.”</p><p>As she looked at Adrien, she saw him let out a relieved sigh before sending her a thankful smile.</p><p>“What do you suggest?” asked Nino.</p><p>Marinette decided to ignore the glare Alya was sending her way. “Let’s watch a movie or something!”</p><p>At that, Adrien nodded enthusiastically, before rambling on and on about anime series that they should watch. Marinette smiled at the boy in front of her. She always knew how much of a nerd he was, but it was really refreshing to see him talk so openly and happily about it. She knew that not all of Adrien’s friends had the privilege to see him like that.</p><p>Honestly, she was just happy being his friend for now. Sure, she loved him, but she didn’t want to rush things. As long as he was happy, that was all that mattered to her.</p><p>And so the four friends spent the rest of the night watching an anime that Adrien had recommended, before they decided to call it a day and go to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, as soon as Marinette’s friends left, she finally let herself scream. She brought her pillow to her face so she could muffle her screams as much as possible — she didn’t want to raise her parents’ suspicions, after all.</p><p>“Is everything okay, Marinette?” asked Tikki, who was hovering beside her.</p><p>“What the fuck do you mean, is everything okay?!” she practically yelled. “Nothing is okay! This is a disaster!”</p><p>“I don’t understand,” said the kwami as she took a bite of the cookie that Marinette had handed her. “You were having so much fun not five minutes ago.”</p><p>Marinette let out a frustrated groan. “Adrien is in love with Ladybug, Tikki!”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“He’s not in love with Marinette…”</p><p>“You do realize that Marinette and Ladybug are the same person, right?” asked Tikki, not understanding why her chosen was so upset about all of this.</p><p>“Don’t you think I know that?! But if Marinette asked him out, he would reject her.”</p><p>“Because he’s in love with Ladybug,” added Tikki.</p><p>Marinette groaned once again. “And what do you want me to do? Go up to him as Ladybug and be like ‘Hey handsome boy, I heard you’re in love with me, and so am I, so let’s get married and have three kids’?”</p><p>“Don’t forget the hamster!”</p><p>“You’re not helping, Tikki. He could become a target of Papillon if I did that...”</p><p>The kwami laughed, before her expression turned a bit softer. “So what are you going to do?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she admitted. “Ladybug definitely cannot date a civilian, but Adrien isn’t interested in Marinette.”</p><p>“Then date Chat Noir!” Tikki suggested.</p><p>Marinette glared at her kwami. “And how is that supposed to fix any of my problems?”</p><p>Tikki fought the urge to roll her eyes at Marinette’s question, and decided to smile instead. “Well, Ladybug can date Chat Noir, since he’s a superhero too.”</p><p>Marinette gasped. “You’re right, Tikki! Ladybug is allowed to date other superheroes!” She fumbled around her room before her hands reached a red box with black spots. She opened it, taking a familiar green bracelet out of it. “It’s time for Aspik to make an appearance again. Come on, Tikki, transforme-moi!”</p><p>Tikki could only facepalm as she was sucked into Marinette’s earrings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the only real reason Marinette would freak out after finding out about Adrien having a crush on Ladybug CHANGE MY MIND.<br/>Like seriously her only concern would be whether Adrien would be safe dating Ladybug or not; none of that True Self bullshit. I think the episode Félix was enough proof for that lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>